


Finding Justice

by BreeEasterling



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Metaphorical, Not Beta Read, Political, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: Vengeance, Peace and Justice discuss the state of the world.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Finding Justice

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 7/5/20 - the title has been changed once I realized there was a story already with the original title. 
> 
> Okay, I wrote this as a therapeutic exercise for myself but was encouraged to post after sharing with a friend. This is a political piece (I am liberal American), and is very metaphorical. I ask that if you do not agree with my stance that you at least remain respectful in the comments. 
> 
> Believe what you must, but the world is broken and people are dying because of it. 
> 
> Nothing specific is described or discussed so I hope to not trigger anyone, but if the current state of the world (primarily the US) is triggering to you, please do not read.

Forty-two minutes after darkness swallowed the city a sharp snap and puff of grey smoke disturbed a quiet neighborhood street. As the smoke cleared, a silver Goddess with long, stingy tresses of black hair was left in its wake. The Goddess of Revenge was an exhausted shell of her former self, feeling ragged and worn from the long hours she spent in the mortal realm, disguised and wearing a cloth mask; she had marched, chanted, cried out and demonstrated in the name of far too many fallen men and women. The mortals' demand for vengeance had called to her, but she knew they needed something she was unable to provide. But that didn’t keep the Goddess from joining the millions who had said enough was enough and were protesting until the world was fixed. 

This wasn’t the first time the hearts and minds of millions of mortals had called to the Goddess of Revenge, she had answered their call before and done as much as she could. But there was a time and place for vengeance and this was not it. The mortals needed someone who’s actions and teachings had lasting effects… But she was difficult to find. 

Nemesis chewed her bottom lip as she stood outside of the garden gate, looking up at the townhouse. The usually bright and open home was dark with the curtains drawn. Nemesis was never oblivious to the isolating and painful existence her friend lived, but the past few hundred years had pushed the Goddess to her breaking point. The mortals were never very compliant with her teachings, but recently some had begun to blatantly ignore her very existence. 

After two weeks of ignored phone calls and unanswered text messages, Nemesis had decided that it was time to pay the Goddess of Justice a visit. 

Olympus was dark and quiet at the late hour, but Nemesis never dared to cross the border during daylight. She preferred the quiet tranquility that the moonlight provided the streets over the scalding sunlight. 

It wasn’t a sound that stole Nemesis’s attention from the dark home of her friend, but more a feeling. Coming down the sidewalk, wrapped in a silk shawl and looking a little worse for wear was a pearl white goddess dressed in loose linen pants and a coordinated tank top that revealed her midriff. Nemesis smiled softly at her friend and turned, opening her arms to the Goddess of Peace as she approached.

“Is she even home?” Eirene asked as they separated after a vice-like hug.

Nemesis shrugged, pushing back a section of her unruly hair. “She has to be. Can’t imagine her being anywhere else at this time of night, and during…”

Eirene nodded sadly. “You don’t have to say it.” She gave Nemesis’s shoulder a squeeze. “Well, won’t make any progress standing out here all night.”

Side by side, Peace and Vengeance walked up the cobblestone path to the darkened front porch where Eirene raised a hand and knocked three times. 

Silence was the only answer.

Nemesis groaned and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small keyring. She sorted the keys until she found the right one and shoved it into the lock. The door opened with a resonating creak, accentuating just how long it had been closed. As the Goddesses crept into the foyer of the townhouse they cringed at what they found. The minimalist home was pitch black and a layer of dust covered everything. 

“Dike?” Eirene called out, her gentle voice echoing off the white walls of the foyer. They waited, but there was never an answer.

Nemesis pressed on, continuing through the foyer into the living room only to find more darkness, more dust and no sign of Dike. From there they checked the kitchen; dirty dishes in the sink, take out containers in the refrigerator and clear signs of Dike’s service dog having been fed. Once they were content that Dike was not hiding on the ground floor, they ventured to the second story of the townhouse. Two guest rooms, two bathrooms both empty with no signs of occupancy in recent months. 

Shaking their heads they continued to the third and top floor of the home. At the top of the winding staircase was a single door, it was there they finally found light coming from beneath the door. They took a moment standing outside of the bedroom door to gather their nerves knowing whatever was waiting on the other side wasn’t going to be good. Eventually, Eirene nodded to Nemesis who reached forward and opened the door.

The bedroom was a war zone of clutter; dirty clothes and empty food containers littered the floor around the king sized canopy bed. As Nemesis and Eirene entered, a large chocolate Labrador leapt from the bed to come and greet them. Nemesis knelt down and took the beast's head in her hands, smiling as she was greeted with big slobbery kisses.

“Awe, thank you Ruth.” Standing up, Nemesis looked to the bed. In the middle, beneath layers of blankets that were in desperate need of washing, was a lump. The two goddesses nodded to one another before advancing on the bed. Eirene, ever the gentle one among the three, reached out a hand and gently touched the lump in the middle of the bed. 

“Dike?” She whispered, the lump shifted but made no noise.

Nemesis growled, grabbing hold of the blankets and ripping them from the bed. 

The copper goddess shivered against the sudden exposure. Her shoulder length hair was drawn up in a messy bun, her eyes permanently closed to the world around her, she was dressed in a pair of well worn sweatpants and a near ancient Olympus High tee shirt with holes scattered throughout. 

“Alright, Dike. Enough is enough.” Nemesis snapped, her patients worn to the bone. Eirene shot the Goddess of Revenge a dirty look that went completely ignored. “The mortals are literally rioting in the streets.”

“They never listen… Never… We go through this every few decades and yet nothing ever stays fixed…” Dike’s voice was hollow and distant. 

“Because you relax once they stop rioting!” Nemesis growled. “You never truly fix the issue! You just work until the riots calm and the world settles.”

Eirene sighed. “She’s right, just because peace is restored doesn’t mean justice is served.” The pearl goddess sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through her sister’s hair. 

Dike sat up then, turning her head between the other two as if she were seeing them. “Why even try?” She demanded, tears threatening in her voice. “It never stays! They never listen! They always go back to fighting and killing and attacking one another for no reason!” 

Nemesis pinched the bridge of her nose. “They have reasons but the reasons are disgusting; prejudice, ignorance, racism among a whole lot of others!”

“What Nemesis is trying to say…” Eirene continued, shooting her companion another warning glance. “Is that the mortals are not blind to what gives you impartial judgment… That is why you must remain present and powerful.”

Nemesis did her best to keep a lid on her temper, but she was exhausted. “They are crying for you, Dike.” She whispered, kneeling on the bed, “They’re angry, they’re scared, they’re hurt… They think they want me, but they  _ need _ you.”

Sitting up again, Dike turned her head to face Nemesis. “But what if I can’t do it?” 

The grey and copper goddesses leaned into one another, their foreheads coming to rest against one another. “Then you keep pushing, keep trying until justice is served.” Nemesis whispered. On the other side of the bed, Eriene crawled closer, wrapping her arms around her sisters and laying her head on Dike’s back. The three Goddess; peace, justice and vengeance held one another together as the mortals below cried for their support and guidance. 

Eventually, Dike nodded. Uncurling from her position on her bed she took a deep breath and summoned her service dog. Ruth popped up onto the bed, panting happily as Dike scratched behind an ear.

“Alright girl, time to go burn it down.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Black Lives Matter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
